Sneak Away
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: <html><head></head>Dragging Will aside to give him a basic idea what will be later on not caring some of the comments that will be said by the others later especially since it's their wedding day. Jack only hears one comment from Barbarossa that makes him want to strangle him only to have Will's affections and a little sister of his to pinch the man to make it better.</html>


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 wanting Jack/Will oneshot. I decide to set this in modern day setting other than have Jack and Elizabeth as brother and sister while Barbossa is Will's cousin on his mother side of the family.**

**Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters belongs to Disney and all. I just own the plot and few ocs appearing only.**

Warning: AU- Modern Day, language, sexual tension, snide comments, ooc

Sneak away

Summary: Dragging Will aside to give him a basic idea what will be later on not caring some of the comments that will be said by the others later especially since it's their wedding day. Jack only hears one comment from Barbarossa that makes him want to strangle him only to have Will's affections and a little sister of his to pinch the man to make it better.

* * *

><p>"I do," once those words said by Jack Sparrow and now William Turner-Sparrow are said everyone in the church cheers for the two.<p>

"Oh God get a room!" A male voice snarks only to yell out in pain by a hard pinch by a blond woman's hand as Jack looks at the direction finding his younger sister Elizabeth Swan-Sparrow grinning innocently while Barbosa scowls.

"Stupid idiot," Jack growls darkly only to have Will giggle softly.

"Ignore him," Will said as the two walk down the aisle as people comment about how the wedding is so beautiful letting the newly wed have a little bit of time for themselves before heading to the reception.

Will's eyes widen hearing his older cousin's following words, "Fucking shit Harpy wench enough of the pinching. Ryan, control that damn woman of yours."

"Never mind," Will sighs as Jack looks back seeing a tall raven hair man laugh and his sister lifting her fist as their father roll his eyes muttering about needing rum and Bill owing him some money.

"Sooner to the limo the better," Jack growls huskily making Will slap his hand as his hand tugs at the slacks.

"Jack we're in public!" Will hisses only to see the limo there waiting for them and being pushed inside by Jack who grins evilly.

"Not for long," Jack adds with a cackle.

Will blinks wide eye at his now husband and mouth agape. He flushes seeing the dark brown eyes darken with love and desire. He couldn't say a word when jack kisses him and he could only melt into it. It's a simple, loving kiss. He moans into it as their driver is now wishing not to be there especially by the shorter of the two's moan.

Jack pulls away loving the sight of the big round eyes and the pink flush cheeks. He lightly touches one cheek only to have Will smile and lean into the touch.

"Later, Jack."

"Ugh, you evil minx of a tease," Jack moans leaning into his seat waiting anxiously for the limo to get to the reception to get it over with so he can have his night with his husband underneath him.

Will roll his eyes only to squeak when Jack pulls in on to his lap as soft husky words whsper in his ears full of dark promises of pleasure and he shivers. He bites his lips feeling Jack pull him down harder. He closes his eyes feeling the obvious arousal his husband has and he knows he's the cause of it. With his eyes still closed, he moans letting his head fall back on Jack's broad shoulder feeling the various of sensations as his husband's hands roaming over his body making him wish to have less clothes and the need to feel the warm skin against his heated flesh. A softest of whines passes his closed lips. He could feel the please smirk on Jack's lips behind him.

"Damn it you pervert," he moans as the buttons on his shirt is starting to open.

"Ah, but love you enjoy when I do this," Jack purrs licking and nipping at his earlobe causing the brunette to squirm not caring if his pants are being unbutton and pants push down his knees and let in his boxers.

Neither newlyweds notice the car stop in front of the reception or the fact their driver is none other than Will's father stumbles out twitching and growling about killing Teague and then his wife later on. Meanwhile in the car not caring at all they have guests waiting for them, Jack makes sure both of their clothes are off before entering his husband claiming him right then and there. Only people were smart enough to have ear plugs is Elizabeth and Barbarossa as they start a game of poker waiting for the lovebirds to have their fun while Barbarossa's pet monkey snuggles against Elizabeth much to his owner's annoyance.

"JACK!"

The sudden shout screeches out making Barbarossa to make a dark face and growl out, "Kill me."

"Be glad the tension will go down soon enough. Right Monkey Jack," Elizabeth coos to the monkey who chirps happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: For some reason I had to work in Barbarossa in. Well I'm rather please with how it came out. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
